Ruined
by MartialArtist01
Summary: Whenever I think of what happened that very day when my life changed for the worse, one word comes to mind: Why? Why was I captured? Why did I have to see my parents die before my very eyes? Why do I have this weird power, fueled by anger? Why me?
1. The Beginning

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the Flickies were chirping, and there was a slight breeze going past, making the flowers sway back and forth. Yep, everything seemed perfect in the world of Mobius.

_Seemed._

In this world, there is a blemish. This blemish is in the form of a man. This man was tall, had a crazy mustache, and shared a relation to eggs in the way his torso looked. He also has one goal: to murder or enslave all life on Mobius so he could rule the planet. He knows no bounds, from turning people into robots that serve him and ONLY him, to finding a giant time monster and using that to change the events in history, this man is truly evil.

Today, he felt like he needed some new minions. He heard there was a sale going on at the village of Ash Grove. Everything there was 100% off. But with new minions there were also tests to be done, which also means he needs _test subjects_ to use new equipment on. You don't want your army of robots that you plan on using to take over the world with to suddenly _break down,_ do you?

Today, a boy with the name of John will be captured, and his endurance will be put to the test.

* * *

I woke up with a start. My alarm clock was going off. 'Stupid alarm clock...' I thought. 'I hate Mondays...' I slammed my hand down on the off button more times then necessary, then got out of bed. After choosing an outfit, I got dressed and looked in a mirror.

I fur is white. I have two black ears that are somewhat long (about the length of my head) that hung on my head in a similar way that a rabbit's ears would, only mine went to the sides of my head. Unlike most Mobians, I had two separate eyes, not one eye with two pupils. Speaking of pupils, mine are hazel with a tinge of blue and green, but mostly hazel. My muzzle was white, as I had fur covering it, though it didn't stick out at the ends like an orangish double-tailed fox I saw on the news. As for my attire, I wore mostly black, the only other thing that I wore that wasn't black were my gloves and my undershirt. Black button-up shirt (which I kept unbuttoned), dress pants and dress shoes. There was a dance at school today, so I figured that I would look at least a _little _classy.

Speaking of school, I should probably continue getting ready so I'm not late.

* * *

"Okay, John, we're here." Said my dad. He looked a lot like me, except he wore glasses and had black spots at some areas. "Remember, have a good time, alright?" Dad reminded me.

"Okay, Dad." I replied. "I love you."

"Love you too." He leaned over to me. "You thinking about dancing with anyone special?" He joked with a sly tone in his voice.

I laughed. "Give me a few years, then I'll think about that kind of stuff. See you in a little while!" I said as I exited the car.

"Bye!" Was the reply. Little did we know that our conversation might have been our last.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for taking the time out of your life to go and read this. I know this isn't much, but we all have to start somewhere, and I'll start with a story about my Sonic the Hedgehog OC. This is probably the only fic that shall contain an OC with an inportant role, though. Also, don't expect to see many Sonic characters in this story. They will be mentioned, but most of whem won't really have much of a role in this story.**

**-MartialArtist01**


	2. School Dance

"I walked into the building. As I walked in, I saw a sign that read:

_School dance starts in the courtyard at 8:00._

I checked the time on the nearest clock. It was 8:30._'__Crap! I'm Late!_' I thought. '_I'd better get moving!_' Because I'm Mobian (more specifically, an animal), I have enhanced speed. I my top speed would probably be 60 mph, but I don't usually use my speed. Unlike most Mobians, I have pretty low stamina. If I go anywhere above 30 mph for more than two minutes, I would be on the floor, exhausted, so I usually run at a somewhat normal speed, unless it's an emergency. Anyway, I ran off.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Said Brandi. She's human, with long, blonde hair, and somewhat tan skin. She's wearing a marvelous sky blue dress with black slip-ons.

"Yeah! What kept you, John?" Asked Alex. He's a light brown cat. He has one eye with two pupils, which were turquoise, and a white muzzle with the pointed ends, like with that orange double-tailed fox that was on the news. He has white fur on his chest, and only wore grey Chucks and gloves.

"Well hello to you, too!" I said with a sarcastic tone. "I didn't want to get up."

"Why not?" They both asked.

"Do you know what day it is?" I questioned.

"Monday. Why?" Alex answered.

"Just helping you guys answer your own questions." They paused after I said this, than slowly began to realize what I was trying to say.

"You don't like Mondays?" They soon asked. I facepalmed.

"No, I don't like Friday." I said sarcastically. "OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE MONDAYS! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!

"But, why-" Brandi started.

"ENOUGH." I bellowed, cutting her off. "I'm not in the mood to put up with this! I want to have a good time here and chill out, not answer pointless questions all day!" I yelled. I continued ranting for a couple minutes until Brandi decided to stop me.

"OK, we get it! Now please be more quiet!" Brandi scolded.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed. I sighed.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said as I walked off. "Well, this is just great. I've been here for not even 15 minutes and I'm already pissed off." I said to myself. I then saw Mr. Bolas, our music teacher, and he seemed to be a little troubled. So, me being me, I went to go talk to him.

"Hey, Mr. Bolas, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Hey, John. I was going to have someone sing our town anthem, but the poor kid was sick and couldn't make it." He stated gloomily. Slowly, a look of joy replaced the one of worry. "Could you?"

"Do what?"

"Sing the anthem." I thought about it for a second, then replied.

"Of course! I have the song memorized and everything! Just say the word, and I'll be ready to go."

"Perfect! I'll call you up in 5 minutes."

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome to our school dance! I'm Mr. Bolas-" Somewhere, a student could be heard saying, "We know who you are!". "... And today I bring you John-" Mr. Bolas was again cut off, this time by applause. "Who will be singing our town anthem, the Ash Grove."

I came out and took a deep breath, and began.

_"Down yonder green valley, where streamlets meander... _

_when twilight is fading I pensively rove. _

_Or at the bright noontide in solitude wander... _

_amid the dark shades of the lonely ash grove._

_"Down yonder green valley where streamlets meander_

_When twilight is fading, I pensively rove._

_Or at the bright noontide in solitude wander_

_amid the dark shades of the lonely ash grove._

_"It is there, where the blackbird is cheerfully singing,_

_His warbler enchants with it's notes from a tree!_

_" Oh then little think I of sorrow or sadness,_

_The ash grove enchanting spells beauty for me."_

I paused for a breath and continued. Some of the kids joined in for the second part.

_"The ash grove how graceful how plainly tis speaking,_

_ (How graceful how plainly tis speaking!)_

_ The wind through it playing has language for me._

_ (The wind through it has language for me.)_

_"When over it's branches the sunlight is breaking,_

_ (When over branches the sunlight breaks!)_

_A host of kind faces is gazing at me._

_ (A host of faces is gazing at me.)_

_"The friends of my childhood again are before me, _

_each step wakes a memory as freely I roam!_

_(The friends of my childhod again are before me, _

_each step wakes a memory as freely I roam!)_

_"Oh soft whispers laden leaves rustle over me,_

_ (Laden leaves rustle over me!)_

_The ash grove, the ash grove that sheltered my home._

_ (Very well the ash grove that sheltered me!)_

_The ash grove, the ash grove that sheltered my home._

_ (Very well the ash grove that sheltered my home.)_

_The ash grove, the ash grove that sheltered my home!_

_ (Very well the ash grove that sheltered my home!)"_

I stood there. Everybody was cheering and clapping. I smiled. Very soon, everyones happiness turned into terror as the sound of gunshots and explosions were heard.

* * *

**Hello once again! I only have a few things to say.**

**1. Just because I mentioned a girl doesn't make this a romance. Just telling you ahead of time to avoid Sonic 06 jokes.**

**2. The people mentioned in this are real.**

**3. ****The Ash Grove**** is a real song, and no, these aren't the real lyrics, as they are put in the wrong order ant things are taken out. Why that is I have no clue, but hey, they have Google/ Yahoo/ Bing/ whatever else you use for a reason.**

**4. I apologize if this chapter felt a little rushed, but I wanted to get to the excitement a bit quicker.**

**Thank you for reading! Expect regular updates!**

**-MartialArtist01**


	3. Invasion

Everything was in a state of total chaos. Kids were running all over the place, teachers were trying to calm them down (with a success rate of 0%), and I was trying to get back inside the building along with 20 other kids. When we managed to get in, 13 of the kids hid inside classrooms, while the rest of us went to the gym.

When we finally got there, I immediatly started to climb the rope that hung down from the ceiling. Near the top of the rope, there was a giant net that stretched across the ceiling so that when we were playing games like wiffleball and kickball, the balls wouldn't either break anything or get stuck up there.

Everyone else decided to go to the worst of places. 2 kids hid in the supply closet, 3 hid in the locker rooms, and 2 hid behind the bleachers. You would think they knew that this was a situation where they needed to shut up, but they didn't. I wanted to scream for them to shut up, but I knew better. Doing so would lower our survival rate by 90%.

I waited for what seemed like hours, when I heard someone speak. The person's voice was somewhat low-pitched and a bit scratchy. I could just barely make out what he said. "Eggpawns! Go and check the gym room!" He said.

I held my breath._'Shit!' _I thought. _'If whatever the hell those things are finds us, then we're screwed! And with my luck, they're going to find all of us!'_

Suddenly, the doors exploded, and I saw two figures walk in. They were in the shape of an egg, had glowing yellow eyes, and had guns in their hands. As soon as they stepped in, the kids in the closet and behind the bleachers screamed in terror.

"TARGETS AQUIRED." They said with the metallic voice robots are famous for. I saw one of them lift their arm up to eye level.

"CAPTURE OR ERADICATE?" It questioned. Shortly after, they fired their weapons. I didn't know whether to laugh at how stupid the kids were for giving themselved away, or to scream in terror at the thought that I could be next. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, then the door to the locker room opened.

"...Hello?" Came a voice._'Idiots.'_ I thought as the robots repeated the process that they performed a few minutes ago. Now it was just me. After a few more minutes, the robots started to look around. After a while, they started to leave. I nearly jumped for joy, but then they took one more glance behind themselves. They glanced _right in my direction. _I froze, looking right back at them with wide eyes.

_'Tell me they don't actually see me.'_I thought to myself over and over. Soon enough, they turned around and left. A huge grin spread across my face. _'I'm alive! I'm actually alive!' _I thought with joy. I started to head back towards the rope when I suddenly realized that they could come back, find me, kill me, and be on their merry way. So I waited. And waited. And waited.

Soon enough, there was no noise in the building. It was like everyone disapeared. I hoped that the robots and the person commanding them disapeared. My hopes were crushed when I heard the voice from before.

"Buzz Bombers! Get the boy on the net!" He commanded. A tear fell from my eye when I heard this, and I tensed up. They saw me. Soon enough, I heard a buzzing sound.

"TARGET FOUND. PROCEEDING ORDERS." The Buzz Bomber said. More tears fell from my eyes.

"No..." I wispered. "NO!"

* * *

**Hello once again. I realize that it's been a while since I last updated this story, and I understand if you're dissapointed in this chapter. It's short, people died for stupid reasons, and there's very little action. I said previously that I couldn't wait to get to the action, and I wanted this chapter to have the action, but it was just boring, with no action. I'm sorry if you're dissapointed, and I hope I can make it up to you.**

**-MartialArtist01**


	4. Escape

"NO!" I screamed. I didn't want to die. Not today at least. So as of right now, I have two options. I could either fight back, or I could jump off the net and run like hell. I thought about it for a few seconds, not taking my eyes away from the Buzz Bombers, and decided to jump off the net and run like hell.

I jumped down, and my legs hurt. A lot. But I didn't care, as it would suck to die because my legs hurt me. So I ran off at about 15 mph, so I didn't run into any walls.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" The fat man commanded. His robots immediatly started to chase me. My best option for escape would be the building's back entrance, by the bus loop. The robots would probably be surrounding the front of the school. From where I was at, to reach the bus loop I only had to go through the courtyard and down a few more halls. The only downside was that I had to make it through all of this while dodging incoming fire from the robots that probably won't stop chasing me untill they capture me or get damaged so badly that they had to stop.

But that's besides the point. Right now, I was focused on getting out of here.

Once I reached the courtyard, I was scarred from what I saw. I saw the bodies and the blood of the students and teachers everywhere. Some of the bodies had large holes in them, exposing what lied inside of the body. Others had major burns, some exposing the skeleton. Some were just flat out crushed! It was a gruesom sight.

"You bitch..." I wispered with disgust as I left the courtyard. For some reason, my heart felt like it was being squeezed, but not hard. I shook that feeling away and kept going, ignoring any bodies that I might've seen.

I soon saw the door (more specifically, the hole where the door used to be) to the bus loop. Freedom was just about 10 yards away. I picked up the pace. I only had a bit more to go, and then, I reached the great outdoors. I finally escaped the building.

"YES! FREEDOM!" I exclaimed. I ran at full speed away from the school, away from the robots, and away from that obese monster. I immediatly made a mad dash towards my neighborhood, hoping that the invasion didn't spread there. I wanted to be with my parents. I was afraid. I needed my legs looked at. I needed someplace safe.

My hopes were crushed, as I found lots of robots scouting the area. One noticed me, and all the others did too. They all aimed their weapons at me. As soon as I thought they were going to fire, I jumped back in surprise as a blue blur came around, destroying the robots closest to me.

"Hey there! These guys giving you trouble?" He said. He was blue, with about 8 spikes (technically his quils) that curved downwards. He had one eye and two emerald pupils. All he wore was white gloves and red shoes with a white stripe and a golden buckle on them.

I paused to regain my bearings, then I shook my head up and down. He smirked. "Well, I guess I'll have to punish them for what they're doing. You need to get out of here and find shelter!" He told me.

"Will do. By the way, who are you?" I questioned. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And you are getting out of here, right?" Was his responce.

"Right! Thank you so much, Sonic! Take care, and good luck!" I said to him as I ran off.

* * *

I soon reached my house. It was just down the street, and I took a moment to regain my breath, as I ran at full speed for too long. After getting some energy back, I ran inside my house.

"Mom? Dad?" I called. No reply. "Mom!? Dad!?" I called, a bit more desperatly as I ran into their room. I gasped and stood in horror at the sight before me. My parents were injured badly. They were bloody, and had many bruises and scratch marks. Some areas were slightly burned. Thankfully, they were still breathing.

"MOM! DAD!" I sacramed as I shook them. They started to stir, and they slowly opened their eyes.

"John..." Dad started. "We love you... so much..." Mom said softly. "More... than anything... in the world..." Dad continued weakly. " We... will be watching... you from... above..." Mom said even softer than before. "When that... time comes... we will greet... you with... open arms..." Dad said, his voice getting more strained. "We will be together for eternity." Thay both finished.

"Mom, Dad, thank you for taking care of me... I'm going to miss you so much..." I said in between sobs. "You mean everything to me..." I said as I hugged them. Slowly, they started to fade back into unconciousness. I could feel their breathing and their heartbeat. I didn't move. Soon, after about a half hour passed, the breathing and heatbeat stopped. I checked for a pulse, and found none. They were gone.

I freaked out. I screamed and punched and kicked the walls, the floor, and any other object of little importance. I breathed in and out at extremely fast rates.

"Why? Why!? WHY!? WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!? WHY ME!?" I screamed. I got down on my arms and knees, twitching violently. Tears were running down my face. Suddenly, that familiar feeling in my heart returned, only this time the "grip" was tighter. Dark thoughts crept into my mind.

_'__ They're_ _all__ dead. You're all alone now. No friends, no family, nothing.'_Moments from my past started to play back in my mind. The times I was bullied in one of my previous schools full of humans, called a freak. The time I ran away from them, far from home, only to be found by the police. The times I got in trouble in my family, where they told me how useless I was. How much of an embarrasment and a disgrace I was.

I closed my eyes tightly and clutched my head in pain. Then, all of it stopped. My eyes shot open, and I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My fur was turned completely black. My gloves and undershirt were also turned black. An aura of darkness covered my body, and dark particals also surrounded my body. My eyes were white, and were giving off a bit of light. I had no pupils. I soon heard the door open.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Said the person. It was the monster from earlier. I heard him come up the stairs.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't-"

"You're little escapee?" I said, cutting him off. My voice had an ominous tone to it. I closed my eyes and smiled.

I wasn't looking at him, but I could sense that he was looking at me. I could also sense his horror, the negative energy that he radiates. It felt refreshing to me.

"Five." I said. I heard him start to run down the stairs.

"Four." I continued. I heard him open the door.

"Three." He jumped into his vehicle.

"Two." He started it.

"One." I guessed that at this point he was leaving.

"Time to test out my new powers!" I said. This time, it was me who was trying to kill him.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this. And yes, Sonic has his first cameo in this fanfiction! It was short, but take what you can get! **

**So, just a quick list of shit that happened to John:**

**1. His school is attacked.**

**2. He witnessed the deaths of many idiots.**

**3. He had to run from robots.**

**4. He saw a crap ton of messed-up corpses.**

**5. His parents died.**

**6. He went into his Dark Form for the first time.**

**Sucks to be him. Also, I just want to tell you something. Just to vent a bit.**

**Thisn story is a pain to write. Every time I'm nearly complete with a chapter, some shit happens that makes all of my progress delete itself. Remember when I said regular updates? This is the reason why that's not happening!**

**Sorry for keeping you longer than you wanted me to. Thanks for reading, and take care.**

**-MartialArtist01**

**(P.S. John technically isn't my name. It's just my name in English.)**


	5. Dark Form

As soon as the obese man went far enough, I decided to see what I was capable of. _'Okay,'_ I thought. _'I want to be... outside.'_ As soon as I thought those words, I was standing right outside my house. _'So I can teleport. That's cool.'_I thought. _'I wonder if I can fly...'_I continued to think. I jumped about one yard above the ground and focused on staying in the air. Surprisingly, I managed to stay in the air! Sadly, it didn't seem like I could go any higher.

After fiddling with my teleportation abilities to see how far I could go, I figured out that I can only travel short distances via teleportation (around 10 yards). Thankfully, I could levitate as long as I wanted to. I wanted to see how fast I could go, so I decided to pursuit the man with the huge mustache. I started to go fowards and I gradually picked up speed. I figured out that my maximum speed (60 mph.) doubled. I smiled that twisted smile that I made from earlier. The hunt was _on_.

I guessed that he would probably be far away by now, so I would have to find him. I focused my thoughts on him and all of the things that he's done. Very soon, I sensed negative energy over to the east of me, which meant that I would have to go through the woods. I decided to test some more abilities of mine on the way on various rocks and trees.

I decided to see if I could perform those epic moves where I form this sort of Flaming Ball of Death in my hands like the people in those animes/mangas that people are always talking about. I focused some of my energy into making a ball in my hand, and one appeared! It was a sort of lavender color with a black outline. I threw it, and it created a small explosion. I did this many times as I was floating about the woods. Next, I tried to punch random boulders on my way, and they were smashed to pieces. Finally, I tried cutting things with my bare (technically gloved) hands. I stopped for a moment by a tree and made a vertical cutting motion with my hand. A sort of wave formed where I made the motion and flew towards the tree, which split into two. Later, I would figure out more of my new found abilities, but not now.

I got back to being focused on finding my target's hiding spot. _'If he has an entire army of robots, he would probably have a huge base somewhere around here.'_ I thought. I soon left the woods. When I left, I saw a sign.

_Welcome to Chemical Plant Zone._

I didn't see any chemical plant. Just lush green hills. After a bit of looking around, I saw it. It looked like an ordinary chemical plant, except it had hundreds of robots surrounding it. At this point, I could just about see the negative energy coming from the building.

"Take this!" I shouted, and threw about 10 of the dark spheres of energy (which shall now be named Dark Orbs). That caused alarm within the robots and the entire facility.

_'Looks like I have more stuff to destroy!'_I thought with joy. The more I hurt that _thing_, the better.

I threw another 10 of my Dark Orbs, and 5 of them landed. The rest hit the chemical plant. I flew (technically levitated) towards the robots as fast as possible. They all aimed at me and fired. I teleported towards the right and did 2 diagonal cutting motions, forming a black X in the air (which shal now be called Black Slash. Great name, right?), which homed in on the robots that finally saw me and were targetting me. I got 3 of the robots.

_'It's going to take forever to get rid of these robots at the rate I'm going! I guess I'll have to get up close and personal.' _ I thought. I teleported towards the middle of the robots and immediatly threw a punch. I found my hand going through the middle of a robot's torso. The robots then got their melee weapons and started to attack me with those.

I teleported behind an approaching robot and did a side thrust kick, destroying it. I then jumped up and threw 20 Dark Orbs while doing a 360, each one finding and destroying its target. I landed and performed a roundhouse kick, sending the robot I hit into another. I then did a Black Slash, which made a cruve this time, mutilating all robots in its path. I teleported in front of another robot and did an axe kick. The robot behind me decided to attack me, and made an arc with its club. I did a twin forearm block, followed by an outside knifehand strike.

_'John!'_ I thought to myself angrily._'You're forgetting the reason you came here: to kill that fat bastard. Teleport into the damn building and find him!'_ I commanded myself in my thoughts. I wanted to switch tactics so I could get in a lot easier, so before I teleported away, I waited for a robot to shoot me. I decided to speed things up a little and teleported away from the giant group of robots. Unsurprisingly, they pulled out their guns, and fired. I immediatly teleported back towards the building, and then teleported inside of it.

* * *

I _really_ needed to be more careful about where I teleported, as I nearly fell into this strange pink liquid. As soon as I regained my bearings, I floated back up into the air and searched for _him. _ There were very few robots in the facility. I assumed that they were all looking for me outside, and kept moving. Moments later, the alarm finally turned off, which meant that I should be seeing more robots soon.

I soon found myself getting extremely close. I could hear his voice though another wall.

"Once I complete my greatest invention," He said with pride. "I will no longer have that pesky blue rat there to stop my plans! I will finally be able to rule all of Mobius!" He exclaimed. "Thankfully, I managed to get some subjects to try my new invention out on! Once it's complete, that is. Speaking of subjects, I do wonder what happened to that one boy." He thought aloud. I smiled. I charged up a Dark Orb and threw it at the wall, causing a giant hole to appear.

"I'm right here." I said. He stood there in shock.

"Y-you... how did-"

"I sensed the negative energy you gave off. That alarm earlier? That was me. I came all the way over here to find you and end you, so I shall not be dissapointed." I said as I raised my hand, preparing to perform a Black Slash. As soon as it was at full power, I swung my hand down in an arc, and it was about to make contact,

When it was interrupted by a giant metal hand blocking it. I looked at the doctor and saw him wearing a metal glove with many wires attached to it. I felt something hit me-_ hard._ I was knocked back and bhit the ground with a thud. My body hurt. Especially my legs. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. It took massive amounts of energy to keep my eyes open. I looked at myself and found that I was back to normal. I closed my eyes and layed there.

I heard the doctor's footsteps and I felt myself being picked up.

"Wha...? Where...?" I croaked. My voice was too inaudible to be heard. I soon felt myself go completely limp, and I slipped into unconciousness.

My last thoughts were that of fear of what was going to happen to me; what kind of hell I was going to be put through. And I had every right to be afraid.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter! Finally, John got captured. It only took 5 chapters. I really hope you enjoyed reading this. I feel that this was one of my better chapters.**

**On the next chapter, we finally get to see some of the tests that John will be put through. I'm looking foward to writing it! Take care!**

**-MartialArtist01**


	6. Prison

I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. I tried to get up, but found that I couldn't move my legs at all. They were now completely broken, as I never got them treated. I felt around and figured out that I was in some sort of metal box. I felt the box start to swerve, and soon I fell over on my side. I heard an "_oomph_" that came from someone else.

"...Hello?" I asked.

"Hmph. It looks like you're finally up." Said the person in question. He sounded like a character named Magnus from a game that I used to play. "The name's Devin. I was captured in one of Eggman's recent attacks. You?" Was his response. _'What kind of name is Eggman?'_ I thought._  
_

I told him everything. My name, what happened at the school, about Sonic, my parents (I didn't really tell him that, I kind of trailed off before I got to the part about my parents, and he got the message), my Dark Form, and how I attacked Eggman.

"Woah. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that." He said sympathetically.

"You don't have to apologize for something you didn't do." I said casually. I then asked, "Are there any others?"

"Yeah. 200 people got captured, including us." He informed me. I wondered if any of my friends were alive. "We're the last of the captives that are being dropped off at the lab." He said.

"You mean... he's dropping us off one by one!?" I asked.

"Technically two by two, but yeah, pretty much." He said matter-of-factly.

More silence, then, "I heard that there are more captives at the prison that have been there since last year." Said Devin. "Maybe even longer."

"How awful..." I said. "Why is this man so cruel?" I asked. "Why is he doing this?" I asked.

"I heard That it was an accident that happened about 8, maybe 9 years ago. Eggman, or Kintobor, as he was called back then, was working on a project that would get rid of all the evil on Mobius, when something went wrong and all of the evil got sucked into him." He told me.

I didn't know how to reply. Eggman? Good? Those words didn't seem to match up. I was about to say something when I suddenly felt like I was floating in the air. I could hear the wind picking up.

"What the-OW!" I shouted as I hit the floor. Apparently, he dropped us off at a high altitude. Moments later, light started pouring in as the doors opened. I got a better look at Devin.

He was a brown bear. He had to be at least 4' 8. He had 2 eyes with yellow pupils. The area surrounding his eyes was a darker brown, and his muzzle was a lighter brown. He only wore gloves and large orange shoes. He was looking at the figure standing outside our temporary prison.

He was bald, had a crazy mustache, and was very tall. He wore goggles on his head and wore deep blue circular glasses, in which you couldn't see his eyes. He also wore a red uniform that had 6 large golden buttons on them, along with black pants, boots, and white gloves. His body resembled that of an egg. He was Eggman.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He said. "I am Ivo Robotnik, more known as-"

"Eggman." I finished._'Ivo!? Did his parents hate him or something?"_I thought with confusion.

"That's right. SWATbots! Escort Devin- the bear- to cell 692. I shall be taking this rascal over with me for a short moment. I have questions for him." He ordered. Four large black robots surrounded Devin and took him away. I was suddenly picked up by the collar of my shirt and was brought up to eye level with Eggman.

"So, you thought you could go in to my chemical plant, destroy my robots, destroy part of the building, and try to kill me, eh?" He shouted. I could sense his anger. He then threw me onto the floor. "Thought you could escape me, eh!?" He screamed. "Well you know what? Be thankful that I need someone like you for tests, else I would've killed you right when we met in the plant." He hissed. I was terrified. He picked me up and tried to put me back on my feet, but was surprised to find that I couldn't stay on my feet. I just kept collapsing.

"SWATbots! Take this boy to the medical wing and fix up his legs! When you're done, take him to cell 744." He commanded his robots. I was picked up by one of the robots, and was then surrounded by three more. They started to march into the "prison".

* * *

We soon reached the medical room. There were many red chairs that were different sizes with multiple wires hooked up to them. There were also metal straps there to hold the patient (me) in place. There was a large motitor and lots of buttons and levers underneath it.

I was placed on the chair and was strapped in. I was strapped by my ankles, wrists, forearms, the area above my kneecaps (I apologize for that, as I don't know what that's called), belt line, chest, and neck. One of the SWATbots looked at the others, nodded to them, and got nods in return. It pushed several buttons and pulled a couple levers and the computerturned on, and the word PASSWORD was on the screen. After the robot typed in the password, I heard a machine whirr to life. It was the chair.

The SWATbot then typed in a few more things, and then two letters popped up on the screen.

Y and N.

The robot clicked one of the keys, which I assumed to be Y. As soon as the button was clicked, the world seemed to lighten up. Everything around me was bright. I could see yellow sparkles around me.

_'Is this what it's like to be high?'_I wondered. Soon, everything went back to normal, and a robot pulled a lever, and the machines in the room shut down. I felt like one hundred rings! I was released of my bonds, and I was about to run away again...

Untill I remembered that there were four robots that weren't just low-level minions. They surrounded me and led me out of the room and to my cell. They towered over me, so I couldn't really see anything besides them.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, we finally came across my cell. I heard the sound of a metal door opening and was then picked up by the scruff of my neck and tosed into the cell. I looked and saw them close the door. I was officialy a prisoner.

"Why hello there." Said a voice. It sounded like it belonged to a teenager. I turned and saw that he was sitting on the bed. He was a human. His skin was extremely pale at his face, forearms, and the bottom half of his legs, and got darker from there. His pupils were a midnight blue, and his lips were as red as cherries. He had multiple scars on him. His hair was a metallic grey. He wore torn brown shorts and a green three-button shirt.

"Welcome to hell, kid."

* * *

**There we go! Our protagonist is officialy a prisoner. And judging by his cellmate, he's going to go through some brutal testing.**

**Also, did you catch my refrence from Kid Icarus: Uprising? I don't own that, by the way. Speaking of not owning thisng, I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, either. I am only going to say it here, because we ALL know that none of us own the franchise unless the owner, Yugi Naka (I think), has a fanfiction account (and I highly doubt he does).**

**Thank you for reading, and take care!**

**-MartialArtist01**

**(P.S. I want to thank the two of you guys who are following this, and the one of you two that favorited. It warms my heart to know that my work isn't complete garbage and there are people out there that think that this is good. So thank you guys SO much!)**


	7. First Day in Hell

"Who a-are y-you?" I asked, voice shaky. He smiled.

"You're not very good at hiding your fear. You might want to work on that. People around here pry on the weak." He warned me. "Luckily for you, I don't do that. The name's Mark, by the way." Some of the fear inside of me went away. Not all of it though, as you don't see a teenager as... unique as him on an average everyday basis.

The fear returned when he said, "You might just end up looking like us, though. You see, Robotnik will either put us through tests, or perform the tests on us."

"Robotnik? Don't you mean Eggman? I get that they're the same person, but doesn't everyone call him Eggman nowadays?" I questioned.

"I still call him Robotnik because I want to. Just as you said, they're the same person." He said with annoyance. "Anyway, after he's done testing us, he will most likely either use his most recent invention on us, or roboticize us."

"Roboticize? What do you mean?" I asked further. He looked down at the ground, as if he were depressed.

"Long ago, Robotnik took a machine that transformed people into robots for medical reasons. He took it and reprogrammed it to turn people into slaves that are usually used to attack others. The worst part is that they are conscious of their actions, but they have no control over them." He said miserably. "I don't know what will happen to me though, as it doesn't work on humans. It does work on those like you, little guy." I got angry for a second, as I didn't like being called "little guy", but anger was replaced with fear of being turned into a killing machine, conciousof my own actions.

"I didn't quite catch your name." He stated.

"John." I said.

"Well, now that we are all situated, why don't we talk for a while?" He suggested. It would be hard to have a conversation with him, due to his... situation, but I decided to talk.

"So, what do you miss most?" He asked me. I told him that I missed my family, tears forming in my eyes. _'Can't I go anywhere without having to bring up my parents' deaths?'_ I thought with annoyance.

"That's what they all say. Who knows? Maybe Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends will come and rescue us, we'll be reunited with what we miss!" He said hopefully.

"Yeah..." I said, not wanting to bring up my parents. I believed that I mentioned them enough for the day. Deep down, I was still in shock."You?"

"Being normal. I don't want to be like this. Everyone, including people like me, think I'm a monster or an animal- no offence- and treats me as such!" He shouted. I wanted to say otherwise, but then I would've been lying. I did think he was a freak, and I didn't want to see what he was capable of if he knew I was lying. I knew he wasn't like the "others", but he was angry, and that changes things.

I just stared at him as he kept ranting about animals, humans, tests, and other stuff that basically has to do with his situation. _  
_

_'You're not very good at hiding your fear.'_Said a voice in my head.

"Then I'll get rid of it." I whispered to myself. I called Mark. He turned to look at me, anger evident. I flinched and tooka small step back, but soon regained my composure. I approached him. "Dude, calm down. Being angry isn't going to help you." I told him. Oh, how I wish I could've listen to my own advice. I wouldn't have been in that situation now, would I? Mark listened, though, and that was my my main goal at that point, and I achieved it.

"You're right. Sorry. I shouldn't be getting so angry." He admitted. "Only time will tell if I will ever be normal again, and if you'll be reunited with those you love and love you back." He said. _'That's not going to happen. My parents died, most of the kids at school are dead, and the chances of the kids that were abducted are my friends are very low.'_ I thought. I only nodded at his statement.

"ALL PRISONERS, YOU ARE RELEASED FROM YOUR CELLS. YOU ARE ALL TO REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA IN YOUR WING. THAT IS ALL. REMEMBER, YOU ARE ALL UNDER CONSTANT SURVEILLANCE, SO DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY." I covered my ears. _'Damn, does Eggman know how to keep his voice down?'_I looked over at Mark.

"You get used to it." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, you're not the one with advanced hearing." I could practicaly feel his smirk. I heard the sound of metal doors opening.

"C'mon, let's get some lunch. I bet you're hungry." My stomach growled.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'll follow you, since I'm fresh meat." He chuckled.

"You'll do just fine here. Let's go. Just a few words of warning, though, people here are rough and will attack new prisoners, and then there are the creeps that... well... like to be creeps." He warned. "Now let's eat!" He yelled with joy.

"How's the food here, anyway?"

"Do you mind adult language?" He asked.

"Not at all. I use it sometimes myself. Why?"

"The food tastes like shit! Now, follow me!" He said with delight.

"Oh, boy. Yay." I said with much less enthusiasm.

* * *

We finally arrived at the cafeteria, and I got a full look and all the people in there. There were people of all shapes, sizes, and colors. It would take a long time for me to describe them all. We got in line behind a large turquoise snake. It had to be as big as Eggman, maybe even larger! To be more specific on what it is, it's a cobra to be exact. I tried hard not to step on its tail. I had no idea of its gender. I would have to listen to its voice in order to know.

"Hey, I do believe I was in front of you two." Came a voice. It was a voice that steriotypical thugs had.

I turned around and saw a lime-green groundhog. His eyes were yellow. Completely yellow. No pupils or anything. Just yellow. He had big sky-blue hands, about the size of my body, and tattered white shoes. His muzzle was also lime-green. He wore no clothing. He was about the size of an adult.

"I do believe that you're wrong." Mark retorted.

"What about you, little guy? What do you believe?" He asked me. I took a deep breath to control myself. I still didn't like being called "little guy".

"I believe we were already here before you came. It's not our fault that you were too slow in getting here. Besides, from what I've heard, the food tastes like shit, so does it really matter?" I responded.

"These people giving you trouble?" Came yet another voice. It was like a wisper. She held out the letter S for a few seconds. It was undoubtedly the cobra. She turned and looked at us. Her eyes were hard to see, as there was only a slit that allowed her to see. Her frontal area was tan.

"Yeah. These guys are giving me an attitude, mainly the little kid. It's really hurting my feelings." He said

"Then I'll have to teach the little one respect, then. Little kids that misbehave deserve punishments, don't they?"

"Leave John alone! We have no quarrel with either of you!" Mark commanded. The cobra came up close to Mark.

"You do now." She whispered. She wrapped her tail around my body, causing me to yelp, and took me away from the line and into some other cell, far from the others. I saw Mark get grabbed by the groundhog and get taken to another cell.

"So, you had the nerve to give a fellow friend of mine attitude, hmm? You just don't have any respect for your elders." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked, a tad bit angry for being grabbed and dragged away like a child, and even angrier for how Mark was treated the same way.

"To first, teach you the rules, and second, punish you for breaking the rules." She answered. She then got angry.

"Rule one: we are basically the rulers of this prison. Do what we say without question. Rule two: don't disrespect us. Rule three: always go with what we believe in. For example, if we believe that we are the best, then you fucking believe it. Rule four: if you question us about anything we don't thinkis necessary or we don't care about, forget it. Finally, rule five. This rule is for those like you: little kids get treated like little kids. Kids like you are seen as puny and insignifigant in our eyes, therefor you have no say in anything, blah blah, etc. etc. and all that crap. Now let's see here..." She told me. My eyes were locked in a glare.

"Go to hell, you motherfucking piece of-" I said, barely audible enough to hear. She cut me off mid-curse.

"How many rules have you broken?" She asked me. My eyes widened in fear. "One... two... three... four... oh, goodness! You broke all five rules!" She yelled in shock. "You've been a bad, bad boy! You deserve massive punishment!" She exclaimed in mock anger. She was just treating me like a child, like the "rules" stated.

"As punishment, not only do you get no food for the rest of the day, but you shall be stuck with Jake and I for the rest of today and tonight!"

"Wait a minute. Aren't we supposed to stay in our own cells?" I asked in panic. I was hoping for a yes.

"Eggman doesn't care. As long as we aren't planning a revolt. And we aren't doing that at all." _'Shit.'_

"W-what are y-you g-guys gonna d-do to m-me?" I asked. I was truly afraid. It hit me that they probalby got the title "basic rulers of the other inmates" for a reason.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Now," She said, lifting me up. "Go find your friend, and tell him that he's sleeping alone tonight. If he'll get any sleep at all, along with the other inmates!" She said, laughing as if it were the funniest joke she ever heard. She took me out of the cell and threw me down into the cafeteria. The other inmates watched me as I was thrown off the second story. I hit the ground with an _oomph_. The prisoners decided not to get involved, and went apon their business. I assumed that they already knew what I got myself into.

"John!" I heard. I was still lying flat on the floor, in pain. Both from the fall and the death grip she had me held in. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I got struggled to get up. "Who was that, anyway?"

"Tori. The most feared person in the prison, next to Jake, the groundhog from earlier."

"Yeah, I got a firsthand experience as to why. By the way," I said. "You're sleeping alone tonight."

Silence. He just looked at me, trying to process the information. Finally, he said something. "You're fucked."

"Yeah. I already figured that out. What happened with you and Jake?"

"He just dragged me over and kept me from getting involved with anything. Speaking of which, I'm so sorry about what you're going to go through." He said sympathetically. "I should've warned you." He said miserably.

"ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO YOUR CELLS. THOSE THAT FAIL TO DO SO SHALL BE GRABBED BY THE GAURDS AND BROUGHT THERE PERSONALLY. THE ONLY EXCEPTION IS JOHN, WHO WILL BE WITH JAKE AND TORI FOR THE TIME BEING." Said Eggman from the loudspeakers. All the prisoners looked at me with sympathy, and then returned to their cells.

"If I could help you, then believe me, I would. Good luck, John." He said, leaving.

"Hey, little one! You're coming with us!" Jake yelled. I turned and saw him. He grabbed me by the sides and picked me up and kept me just above eye level. Because his hands here so big, I couldn't move at all. I could squirm, but I wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of seeing me squirm.

"I forgot to tell you one, final rule: don't make us miss a meal. Guess what rule you broke? That one right there." Said Tori. "Jake, let's take Little One to our "special cell" for ones like him and punish him for being a bad boy."

"My name's John. I don't appreciate being treated like a little kid. If you would be so kind as to _stop,_ that would be great." I said, annoyed at how I was being treated.

"He just doesn't know when to stop! He definitly needs severe punishment!" Jake exclaimed.

"He certaintly does. Let's go. We don't want Little One to embarrass us in front of the other older, more mature inmates." She said mocked. I growled.

"To the top floor!" They both exclaimed, both sounding overjoyed.

* * *

They finally stopped. I heard a door open, and I was taken inside, and the door closed. Tori took me from Jake, and she wrapped herself around me completely. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't breathe, either. My head was uncovered, allowing me to breathe and see, but then my eyes were covered with a cloth shortly after regaining my vision. I was blindfolded.

"Don't try to struggle." Said Jake. I could feel the eyes of the other prisoners burning through my fur, setting me ablaze. I was brought over to a flat surface on the wall. My arms and legs were put into a position that made an X, and I felt metal around my wrists and ankles, followed by four clicks.

"What's going on!?" I said, terrified.

"Are you really that stupid?" Jake asked. I felt a sharp pain in my gut. It subsided quickly.

"You're being punished!" The pains kept coming in faster and faster, until it was one huge pain that continued to grow. He was punching me, faster and faster with each blow, the next more powerful than the previous. After about the 30th punch, I screamed. The punches got stronger. I screamed louder and louder, begging for mercy, and the punches got stronger and Tori laughed at me. The more I pleaded the more she laughed, and the harder Jake hit. He even laughed, too! After I started to lose count of the punches I received, it finally stopped.

"May I?" Said Tori in between giggles.

"Sure! Let me get something real quick to increase the fun!" Jack exclaimed. After a moment, I felt cloth covering my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was muffled. I tried to plead, but the only signs of it were the tears flowing like a river.

"Give him the extra cuffs. I need him to keep still for this." I felt my shirt sleeves get moved up, and metal going around the area below my armpits.

"Hand me my tool... thank you, and now to start!"

"_MMPH! MMPH! MMMMPHH!_" STOP! STOP! PLEASE!

Immense pain went down my arms. I continued to scream as loud as possible. She was using her tail to cut my arms with a knife. It spelt something. I could feel letters being written. It continued like this for an hour in total, a half hour for each arm.

On my left arm, it said: WEAK. On my right arm, it said: FOOL.

I was in pain. I could feel the warm blood run down my arms. The shattered bones around my gut. The pain was unbearable. I was crying.

"_MMPPHH! MMMMMPPHH" _(Screams of pain)

I felt two slashes going down my chest in an X.

"I haven't had so much fun in years!" Exclaimed Tori.

"Same here!" Agreed Jake.

"You know what's best?"

"What?"

"We haven't used any of our actual tools!"

"Then let's do so!"

* * *

Dinner finally came. I heard the metal doors opening. I couldn't feel anything. I was on the brink of unconciousness due to blood loss.

"Holy shit! What've they done to you, John?" Cried Mark.

I was currently in some stone hollow stone cylender. It came in two parts that attached together somehow. There was a small hole that was meant for my neck. It was tall enough that my feet couldn't touch the ground, and wide enough for me to move around a bit, not that it mattered, anyway.

"I'm getting you out of there!" He said, determined to do as he said. I shook my head.

"Mumph mph mm." Don't do it.

"Tell me once I get that thing off your mouth!"

"He said don't do it."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'll tell you later. Get out of here before they see you!"

"Why-"

"_Go!_"

Silence. Just me and my pain. I didn't want Mark to go through this. I didn't know who that other guy was, but I didn't care. I didn't know how he could understand me, but I didn't care. I wanted it to stop.

* * *

**Hello once again! Thank you so much for reading! I apologize for the lack of updates. I was in New York, and the connection we had at our temoprary home sucked, and the fact that there was a hurricane didn't help either. Don't worry, it was only an F1 hurricane, meaning that it wasn't very strong for a hurricane.**

**Anywho, basically what happened in this chapter was that John met Mark, a teen who was placed under many tests, and he also met Tori, a cobra, and Jake, a groundhog, who are the most feared people in the prison, which basically allows them to rule over the prisoners. John ade some poor life decisions and ended up being tortured by Jake and Tori, while constantly being talked to as if he were 5 years younger than he really is.**

**The reason I made them do this was so that some of you guys can relate to him. I'm sure that there are young individuals reading this that are very intelligent, yet are constantly being treated as if you weren't intelligent, just young. I certainly got treated like that.**

**Again, thank you for reading, and take care!**

**-MartialArtist01**

**(Seriously! My SRI scores were over 1400 in sixth grade, yet the teachers always recommended the simplest, stupidest, and most clichè books that they had! They talked to me, and they always said, "You do know what that means, right?" and, "You wouldn't understand this, it's an adult thing.". I did know what an economy was, and I did know about how crappy it was, and still is. I know what your saying, I READ THE DAMN DICTIONARY IN 4TH GRADE WHEN I WAS BORED! ... No wonder people looked at me like I had a third eye.)**


	8. Day Two, Test One

**Hello! I'm just going to make a quick note before we start the chapter. I've decided to do POVs, which, in case you don't know, mean we will be switching between the point of views of different characters from here on out, like I could start with John, then switch to Mark's point of view. I will tell you guys when point of views change by saying, "(Insert character here)'s POV". This will definetly be necessary for a matter that I shall talk to you guys about after the chapter ends. One final note before the chapter: don't get used to notes before the chapters. This will only happen when I decide to change the layout or something like that of this story.**

**Anyway, now that I've wasted enough of your time, enjoy!**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I was worried about John. I couldn't see much, but he looked aweful. They, Jake and Tori, had him in some cylindrical thing, and his head stuck out. How they managed that, I had no clue. His head was bruised and bloody. They blindfolded and gagged him, so he couldn't see what was going on, and he couldn't scream. I guess they did that to make it more traumatizing, but I don't know. The worst part was how Tori and Jake were _laughing._ The whole time, all I heard was laughs and muffled screams.

What confused me is how this one person came up to me while I was trying to rescue John and says that he wanted me to leave. I don't see the logic in that. I thought he was lying. I knew John was suffering and wanted it to stop, so why would he want me to leave? How could he understand John when you could only here muffles? It made no sense.

I paced around my cell, John's crys torturing me. I looked through the bars towards some of the other prisoners that were watching and/or listening. Some had smiles on their face, as if they _enjoyed_ seeing/hearing a kid get tortured, some looked sympathetic, even sad, and others just looked really tired. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it was morning.

"EVERYONE, GET UP. REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA FOR BREAKFAST, THEN THOSE IN WINGS THREE, SEVEN, AND ELEVEN MUST REPORT TO CHAMBER ONE. THOSE IN WINGS FOUR, NINE, AND THIRTEEN SHALL GO TO CHAMBER TWO. THOSE IN WINGS ONE, TWO, AND FIVE SHALL GO TO CHAMBER THREE. ALL OTHERS HAVE ABREAK FOR THE DAY. NOW GET TO IT!" Screamed Robotnik from the PA. It was then that I realized how right John was when he said Robotnik was loud. Then, I remembered.

"Shit! I need to get John!" I thought aloud. As soon as the cell doors opened, I made a mad dash for the top floor, where John was being held. I saw Tori holding a lit match in front of John's face. He was on the floor. He was wearing a bloodstained straightjacket.

"I heard that fur is quite flammable. Shall we see if what I heard is true?" Said Tori as innocently as she could manage. It still drives me mad at how oblivious they were to what goes on in the prison.

"..." Was the reply. He was either too tired to respond, or unconcious. I soon figured out that he was just too tired to answer.

"Hey! Get away from him! We have testing to do, so get down to breakfast!" I commanded.

"Oh?" Said Tori. "And why should we do what you say?"

"Not me. Robotnik. He made a deal with you guys, remember? You guys are free of some of the rules?" I reminded. "You wouldn't want him to take away that freedom, right?"

"...Killjoy." Said Jake.

"Alright, Little One. Let me take off your jacket, blindfold and gag and you're free to go." Said Tori. She undid the straps and the knots. "And... there. All done!" She cheered.

"Oh dear Chaos..." I said in a hushed tone. He had multiple gashes on his head. He had a bloody nose. His clothing was basically soaked in blood, particularly his sleeves. His gloves were torn and had dried blood on them. His legs were bent in ways they shouldn't be. The sight would haunt me for weeks to come.

"What have-"

"Leave if you don't want the same thing to happen to you." They both said in unison.

I picked John up, causing him to tense up, and quickly go limp. It was obvious that he was in pain. "It's okay. I got you. Don't worry. I'll get you fixed up."

"...?" He gave me a confused look. It was hard to tell that because his eyes were closed, but I managed to figured it out.

"I'll take you to Robotnik. He has a healing machine. I heard it was powered by rings. I'll take you there, and hopefully we'll have enough time to eat."

* * *

**Eggman's POV**

I saw one of the prisoners carrying the body of another prisoner. At first, I couldn't tell who it was, being that the body was infested with cuts, gashes and bloodstains, and his legs were twisted in ways that would make a master gymnast proud. I soon saw that it was John. One of my most valuable prisoners.

You see, John posseses a power that I was familiar with that few posses. I only thought Sonic possesed that power untill then! Anyway, this power is triggered when the user is at the peak of angriness or sorrow, or both. This triggers them to change to this "dark form", which in turn allows them to gain new abilities. When I discovered this, I began to search for more people with this ability. I knew I would never be able to break Sonic (trust me, I tried), but I could be able to break any other person! If I were to invent a device that kept people at the peak of angriness, and if I were to force John to join me, then I would have the ultimate weapon in my arsenal (besides Shadow. He's betrayed me and joined Sonic, but I know he'll end up with amnesia again... one day...)!

"Robotnik!" Shouted the human holding John.

"It's Eggman."

"Good for you. I need you to heal John. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. He thanked me, and we waited there untill he asked properly, then I booted everything up to heal John. '_Be lucky that I need you so much, John._' I thought as I hooked him up.

I grinned. I was going to start phase one of my plan today. In order for John to be angry or sad, I he would need angry or sad thoughts to penetrate (not in that way, you creeps) his mind. That's where the testing came in. I will give him power to read minds, and give him the added effect to feel others emotions, in other words, telepathy and an advanced version of empathy. Of course, he would have no control over it, and the voices in his head and the constant change in emotions would soon drive him mad, making him sad, making me one step closer to phase two. Tori and Jake breaking him also helped signifigantly.

* * *

**John's POV, after being healed, making his way towards Chamber One**

"That was the most traumatizing thing I ever experienced, next to..." I trailed off.

"I should've warned you." Said Mark. "It's my fault." He was upset at himself. I changed the subject.

"Anyway, you mentioned a deal earlier."

"Yeah. Robotnik made a deal with Jake and Tori. They watch other prisoners and break them, and they are free from some rules."

"So this happens to everyone?"

"No. There were only a few before you. The first one made everyone afraid of them."

"Oh." Was the only thing I could say. We walked in silence for a bit more.

"The food really does taste like..." I looked around to make sure Tori and Jake weren't there. For some reason, they liked the food, and forced everyone to believe it. "Like shit."

"What did I tell ya?" More silence. We soon came across Chamber One.

"Here we are. Go speak with the robot, and it'll tell you where to go." He told me. "Good luck."

I walked into Chanber One, and it looked like a school auditorium, except our flag was replaced with Eggman's. Ot There were also three doors, one labeled "combat", another labeled "tests", and the last one labeled "lab".

I walked over to the robot and it told me to go to the area labeled "tests". So I did.

* * *

Inside, there were at least 50 chairs in there, similar to the one that healed me. All of them had people on them. Humans, sloths, koualas, lions, etc. There was also this huge glass tube there that had a shower head inside it. The glass dissapeared, I was shoved inside the area where the glass reappeared, and I was trapped.

The robot then pulled a lever, and the shower head turned on. Greening liquid came pouring down. I did not like where it was going.

* * *

**An hour later**

The liquid was at my waiste. The robot left the room. It was just me and 50 other people who looked like they were in pain. '_So that's what happened to Mark._' I thought. I was hoping that the robot would come back and pull the lever to stop this liquid, but so far, it didn't seem like I was going to be that fortunate.

* * *

**Another hour later**

The liquid reached my neck. Things were looking worse than they were before. I wanted to get out. I tried punchingand kicking the glass, but no luck. The liquid slowed my kicks and the glass was too hard for my punches. I banged on the glass as hard as possible. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed. Noone batted an eye.

* * *

**Two hours later**

I was now swimming at the surface of this liquid. Everyone was looking at me.I heard many comments throughout the crowd. "Life just hates that kid."

"The poor kid's screwed."

"Finally, I get to see someone else suffer worse than us."

"HELP!" I begged.

"It's soundproof. We can't hear you. Nor can we do anything. We'd get into a shit ton of trouble." Said the person closest to me. I turned and said a combination of choice words.

* * *

**Three hours later**

The tube was then completely filled with liquid. Everyone was gone. I couldn't breathe, so I was going to drown. I opened my eyes. Surprisingly, they didn't hurt. But what was hurting were my lungs. I needed air.I punched at the glass and kicked. I tried and tried to no avail. I was going to die. But I wasn't going down without a fight! With one last effort, I punched at the glass with all my might and it cracked. The crack spread untill it finally broke.I escaped.

I layed there, coughing and weezing.

"Seven hours..." I said shakily. "SEVEN HOURS!" I shouted and punched the liquid underneath. My vision turned white.

"Wha-?" The liquid was coating my body. I felt it slowly sink in. "What's going on?" My vision returned. I then got a massive migrane. The room spinned. I struggled to stand up.

'_What is happening to me?_' I thought. I sat down and held my head. '_Why?_'' I thought. After a while it finally subsided. I went to the door and it was unlocked. I made my way out and went to go to my shared cell.

* * *

"You okay, John?" Mark asked me, concerned at how long I was in the test chamber.

"Well, I swam in a sealed chamber for a bit, nearly drowned, and got a huge migrane afterwards. I'd say that I'm pretty good." I said as if those were nothing big. He just stared at me for a while, then he closed his eyes and shook his head, grinning.

"Life just loves ya." He finally said.

"Don't I know it." We shared a chuckle.

"When's dinner?" I asked after a bit.

"Dunno."

"Lovely."

"You missed lunch."

"I already figured that out."

"Okay then."

* * *

**That night**

I lay there in bed, eyes wide open, thinking about the events that have occured over the past few days. The school massacre, my parents, being saved by Sonic, my parents' deaths, discovering my power, getting captured, my encounter with Jake and Tori, and today. I started wondering if any of my friends were here, and if so, how they were holding up, how Sonic was, and Devin. It felt like forever since we last saw eachother, even though it was only a day.

I sighed. I sat there, thinking about how my life could get worse, when all of a sudden, it did. I started hearing hundreds of voices in my head, like a school cafeteria times ten. A surge of emotions went through me, hitting me like a huge tidal wave crashing on land. I held my head, twitching uncontrollably.

"John? John, what-!?" He shouted, stopping mid- sentence. He looked at me with a mix of awe and fear. The voices in my head were a bit quieter now, and the emotions were now only one: sorrow. I went over to the mirror in our cell, and I was back in my dark form, but instead of dark particles, they were silver.

"JOHN, YOU ARE TO REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATLY. I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO DISCUSS WITH YOU." Came Eggman from the speakers.

_'Oh, I'm coming, Eggman. This will be the second time I hold your life in my hands, and I won't let you take it back from me.'_ I thought. All the voices in my head said one thing in unison, 'What the fuck?'

I teleported out of my cell and made my way towards Eggman.

* * *

**That's it! There you go! John finally has special powers besides a dark form. He now has telepathy and empathy, or the ability to read minds and understand how others feel. Except with the second one, empathy, he can now literally feel the emotions of multiple people. **

**Anywho, I know you still have questions, and I'll hopefully answer those in the next chapter. The question I will answer is, "What's so crucial about the POV thing? What are you gonna tell us?"**

**Well people, I'm taking requests for OCs! That's right, you can have your own fancharacter in this fanfiction! All you need to do is PM me a report on why you deserve an OC in this fanfiction, its name, personality, what it looks like, its power, etc. I will only be accepting two OCs, though, so if you want one, make it convincing.**

**It will help you if you use proper grammar and are really descriptive. Again, only two OCs shall make it in, and if yours doesn't make it in, I will make a mentions list of those who participated.**

**Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

**-MartialArtist01**

**(P.S. I'm going to wait a month to start the next chapter so people have time to put in their OCs, if anyone participates. So, in that time, I shall start a new story about Sonic and his friends! My first story about ACTUALL characters that ACTUALLY don't belong to me! I hope you guys look foward to it! Also, I have no intentions of mentioning anything about this story in the new one that should hopefully start sometime today.)**


End file.
